entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Valentins-Special 2019
Datei:Valentinstag_last_minute_geschenkte.jpgFür die einen, ist es der romantischste Tag der Welt, für die anderen ein kommerzieller Tag der Industrie. Egal wie ihr darüber denkt, der Valentinstag steht vor der Tür und wird kommen und somit wird es höchste Zeit euren Liebsten zu zeigen, wie wichtig sie in eurem Leben sind. Nicht jeder hat das Geld aufwendige Geschenke zu kaufen oder den Partner schön auszuführen oder die Zeit etwas romantisches vorzubereiten, weshalb ich euch heute meine persönlichen TOP 5, der besten Valentinsgeschenke präsentiere, die beweisen, dass gute Ideen keinesfalls teuer sein müssen:thumb|2px TOP 5: Süße Grußkarte mit Biss thumb|leftLiebe geht ja bekanntlich durch den Magen und so ist die süße Grußkarte wörtlich zu nehmen. Neben deiner persönlichen Liebeserklärung, bietet sie nämlich auch noch einen kleinen süßen Snack an. Dafür nehmt ihr euch einfach ein großes Stück Pappe, einen dicken Faserstift (Filzstift/Permanent Marker) und eine kleine Süßigkeit und schon schreibt ihr eure Botschaft mit Unterstützung der aufgeklebten Süßigkeit auf: Schon habt ihr in Windeseile eine kleine Überraschung für eure/n Liebste/n: *DU bist einfach WUNDERBAR *Mein Bauch kribbelt wie: BRAUSE-PULVER wenn ich dich sehe... *''DUPLO'' bist mein SONNENSCHEIN! *I Llove you to the MARS and back! *You are my ONE in a MINION TOP 4: Charmante Lose thumbJeder möchte gern den Hauptgewinn gewinnen, doch was ist, wenn euer Partner euer Hauptgewinn ist? Dann wäre dieser Los-Topf der besonderen Art genau das richtige für euch. Dafür lasst ihr einfach eurer Kreativität freien Lauf und erstellt lustige Aufgaben, die jeweils einer oder ihr beide gemeinsam absolvieren müsst. Dafür bereitet ihr einfach kleine Zettel mit Aufgaben vor, handgeschrieben oder ausgedruckt, faltet sie und verpackt sie in einem schönen Glas, einer Schachtel oder einer Kiste. So könnt ihr auch nach dem Tag der Liebenden, noch viele Tage gemeinsam auf das Geschenk zurückgreifen und immer wieder neuen Pepp in eure Beziehung bringen. Um euch einen kleinen Überblick zu geben, was sich für Losaufgaben in meinem Los-Topf befinden, gibt es hier eine Liste, die von jedem erweitert oder angepasst werden kann: Liste mit Vorschlägen :: Überrasche deinen Partner mit einem selbstgekochten Menü! ::Lies deinem Partner eine Geschichte vor, anstatt vor dem Fernseher zu lümmeln! ::Schick deinem Partner eine Postkarte und schreib wie sehr du ihn magst! ::Verbringt eine Nacht in einem Zelt! ::Überrasche deinen Partner mit einem Frühstück im Bett! ::Joker! Wer dieses Los zieht, darf sich etwas wünschen! ::Schlagt das Kochbuch blind auf und kocht das Gericht! ::Gönnt euch ein leckeres Essen in einem Restaurant! ::Macht euch einen schönen Abend im Kino! ::Dreht am Messering des schönen Brunnens in Nürnberg-das bringt Glück! ::Schreibt euch gegenseitig einen Liebesbrief-handgeschrieben! ::Zählt Paare in der Straßenbahn, die sich nur mit ihrem Smartphone beschäftigen! ::Hinterlasst euch auf Post-ist ganz viele wunderbar liebe Nachrichten! ::Sammelt all eure Briefe und gemeinsamen Erinnerungen in einer Love-Box! ::Besucht einen Ort, an dem ihr in eurer Kindheit regemäßig gewesen seid! ::Lasst euch ein Tattoo mit euren Namen stechen! ::Betrinkt euch gemeinsam in eurer Lieblingskneipe! ::Legt euch jeden Morgen eine kleine Liebesbotschaft an auf den Frühstückstisch! ::Übernachtet gemeinsam unter freiem Himmel und schaut in den Sternenhimmel! ::Bucht euch irgendwo ein Hotelzimmer und trefft euch dort! ::Wer dieses Los zieht muss seinen Partner 15 Minuten massieren! ::Macht total lustige Fotos in einem Fotoautomaten! ::Dreht die Musik auf und schmettert eure Lieblingssongs im Auto! ::Besucht gemeinsam ein richtig cooles Open-Air-Konzert! ::Candlelight! Stellt überall Kerzen auf und verzichtet auf elektrisches Licht! ::Seid mutig und schwimmt komplett nackt in einem See um Mitternacht! ::Fahrt mit einem Riesenrad in den Himmel! ::Lest euch abends gegenseitig eure Lieblingsmärchen aus Kindheitstagen vor! ::Überrascht euch gegenseitig mit einem ganz besonderen Geschenk! ::Seid Gegner beim Paintball! Ein ziemlich buntes Vergnügen! ::Klettern ist angesagt! Besucht gemeinsam einen Hochseilpark! ::Lasst euch in irgendeiner Tracht fotografieren und hängt das Bild auf! ::Ihr bleibt heute 24 Stunden im Schlabberlook! ::Kino-Tag! Sucht euch einen spannenden Film aus und futtert ordentlich Popcorn und Nachos! ::Macht ein romantisches Picknick in der Natur! ::Postet ein cooles Bild von euch in die Welt! Like. Like. Like! ::Bleibt wach, bis die Wolken wieder lila sind! ::Übernachtet an einem See und grillt gemütlich am Lagerfeuer! ::Umarme einen Baum! ::Umarme einen völlig Fremden auf der Straße! ::Seid spontan und unternehmt einen Wochenend-Trip! ::Finde einen romantischen Platz und genießt den Sonnenaufgang! ::Finde einen romantischen Platz und genießt den Sonnenuntergang! ::Dreht die Musik auf und tanzt gemeinsam durch die Wohnung! TOP 3: Herz(-hafter) Snack thumb|leftNicht jeder mag Süßes, doch süß aussehen darf Essen schon. Überrascht eure Liebsten mit einem romantischen Frühstück oder einem herzigen Snack. Tomaten, Würstchen und Möhren lassen sich ganz einfach in Form bringen und auch ein Plätzchenausstecher kann für Herzen auf dem Teller und in den Augen sorgen. Dabei sind eurer Kreativität keine Grenzen gesetzt, denn ihr könnt nahezu jedes Lebensmittel benutzen. Probiert es einfach aus und verwandelt Würstchen, ein Spiegelei oder eine Pizza in euren persönlichen Liebesbeweis. Für meine Herzen habe ich Eiertomaten und Minisalamis verwendet, die dank eines kleinen schrägen Schnittes in der Mitte zu einem Herz werden. Der Pfeil und Feder bestehen aus Käse. Die Sandwiches sind mit einem Plätzchenausstecher in Form gebracht worden und das Spiegelei fand seinen Platz in die Brotscheibe indem ich ebenfalls die Mitte ausgestochen habe. TOP 2: Hinreißende Beziehungs-Bucket List thumbSeit dem Film "Das Beste kommt zum Schluss", weiß nahezu jeder was eine Bucket List ist. Auch wenn es keine eindeutige Übersetzung gibt, kann man es als Liste mit Dingen die man vor seinem Tod gemacht haben sollte, frei übersetzen. Eine ähnliche Variante könnt ihr auch für eure/n Liebste/n gestalten. Überlegt euch einfach, welche Dinge du mit deinem Partner erleben möchtest. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob die Ideen realitätsnah sind oder nur Träumereien. Denn genau darum geht es bei einer solchen Liste. So könnt ihr euch immer wieder Anregungen holen und bereits erlebtes abhaken. Sobald ihr eure Liste vervollständigt habt, setzt ihr sie schön in Szene, verseht sie vielleicht noch mit eins, zwei schönen Bildern von euren bisherigen gemeinsamen Erlebnissen und rahmt sie ein. Dabei spielt es auch keine Rolle, ob die Liste (in Schönschrift!!!) handgeschrieben oder per PC erstellt wurde. Meine persönliche Bucket List könnt ihr auf dem Foto betrachten. TOP 1: Traumhafte Namen im Rahmen 350px|thumb|left Eine der wohl schönsten und gleichzeitig preiswertesten Geschenke ist eine Collage mit Namen von berühmten Paaren, und euren beiden Namen im Zentrum. Dafür wählt ihr einfach einige "berühmte" Paare aus, mit denen ihr die meisten Erinnerungen verbindet, passt die Schriftgröße an die Blattbreite an und rahmt das ausgedruckte Blatt einfach schön ein (denkt an einen umlaufenden Rahmen von mindestens 2,5cm) Es ist wirklich simpel und dennoch ein Hingucker für jeden Besucher. Sollten euch die Paare nicht zusagen, könnt ihr auch andere Begriffe oder Dinge nehmen, die man miteinander kombinieren kann. Für alle Unkreativen habe ich euch hier meine persönliche Auswahl angehangen, aus der ihr ganz einfach eure Namen oder Begriffe wählen könnt: Liste mit Wortpaaren Paare Adam & Eva, Arielle & Erik, Asterix & Obelix, Barbie & Ken, Batman & Robin, Black & Decker, Bolek & Lolek, Bonnie & Clyde, Buffy & Angel, Cap & Capper, Carry & Mr. Big, Cesar & Kleopatra, Chip & Chap, Diana & Charles, Dick & Doof, Die Schöne & das Biest, Donald & Daisy, Ernie & Bert, Fix & Foxi, Fred & Wilma, Gretchen & Faust, Han Solo & Leia, Hänsel & Gretel, Harry & Sally, Heidi & Peter, Heino & Hannelore, Homer & Marge John Lennon & Yoko Ono, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, Kermit & Miss Piggy, Lily & Marshall, Lucky Luke & Jolly Jumper, Maja & Willy, Maria & Joseph, Max & Moritz, Mickey & Minnie Mouse, Mogli & Balu, Obelix & Idefix, Orpheus & Eurydike, Popeye & Olivia, Prince Charming & Cinderella, Pünktchen & Anton, Quasimodo & Esmeralda, Robin Hood & Marianne, Romeo & Julia, Sherlock Holmes & Watson, Siegfried & Roy, Simba & Nala, Simon & Garfunkel, Sissi & Franz, Superman & Lois Lane, Susi & Strolch, Tarzan & Jane, Tim & Struppi, Tom & Jerry, Tristan & Isolde, Zeus & Hera Begriffe Yin & Yang, Gin & Tonic, Herz & Seele, Topf & Deckel, Wolke & Sieben, Kino & Popcorn, Sommer & Sonne, Feuer & Flamme, Mond & Sterne, Blitz & Donner, Salz und Pfeffer, Tag & Nacht, Ein & Alles, Siebter & Himmel, Rosa & Rot, Wahre & Liebe, Immer & Ewig, Salz & Suppe, Arsch & Eimer, Wurst & Pelle Ein paar Tage habt ihr noch, bis der Tag der Liebenden vielleicht auch bei euch Einzug halten wird. Was haltet ihr vom Valentinstag? Zelebriert ihr ihn oder ist er ein Tag, wie jeder andere und womit werdet ihr eure Liebsten überraschen? Schreibt es einfach in die Kommentare Kategorie:AML Tony